Frozen in Flames: SP 1
by Shadow's Firebird
Summary: The first SP of my Vampire story. Must edit...


**SP (Story Piece) WARNING:**

**Kage: Hoshi invented this, basically just to piss off every reader that actually likes our stories.**

**Hoshi: Not that there are any.**

**Kage: Let me explain this to you, AND YOU NEED TO READ THIS FIRST! A story piece is a vague idea for a story or part of a story that's already been started that the writer actually bothered to write down. It's not an actual story. There won't be a sequel, and it ends quite abruptly. I know this is probably a stupid idea, but this was mostly invented to give readers and idea of what COULD (but might not) happen later in stories.**

**Hoshi: It can also be used to let readers in on what kind of ideas the author has.**

**Kage: If you like the idea, say so! With enough support, we might be driven to make it into a story or incorporate it into the story already started.**

**Hoshi: So PLEASE don't sue us if you hate it!**

**Actual Story Summary:**

**Kage: This is from the story Frozen in Flames, which has already been started on **

**Hoshi: There is a good chance that this scene or one like it WILL be included in the story.**

**Kage: SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS, TURN BACK NOW!**

**Hoshi: This scene is where Bakura is getting ready for his wedding with Allenai, a woman his parents chose for him to marry. Right now, I think he's looking in the mirror.**

Bakura watched, almost in fascination, as the hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

"_Am I crying?"_

This surprised him. He hadn't cried since he was very small, on the night that his mother was killed. After that, he had completely shut off all of his emotions. Not a tear was allowed to show in his eyes. Even through the times that he'd watched his comrades be slaughtered in battle against the vampires, he'd never showed his sorrow. Only mournful words were to be expressed for fallen hunters. So why was he crying now? What had made him so unbelievably sad that it had broken through his tough façade?

This was obvious. It was because he was going to be married to someone other than Ryou. It was fully clear to him now. Before this day, he had never known how he truly felt about the whinette. But now that he was being wed to a woman that his father had hand picked, he finally realized it. He loved Ryou from the very depths of his heart, more than anyone in the world. His heart felt as if it was frozen. He was going to be trapped with the Nolain Princess for the rest of his life. Never again would he ever get to see Ryou. Any contact or even mention of his name could result in death for the boy. And the worst part of it would be that it was all his fault. With a loud grunt, he punched the wall, his solid fist leaving a mark. Tears poured down his face.

"_This is ridiculous," _He said to himself. _"He's a boy, and a teenager at that. Get it together. Be a man!"_

However, his mental consoling didn't help. Up until now, he'd always been straight. But he'd fallen in love with Ryou, who was definitely a boy. He'd confirmed that at the palace. It used to almost creep him out, but now it didn't bother him. What did gender matter, anyway? After all, Bakura had technically taken the position of "Queen" of his clan, his father being the only other member of the royal family. He sighed heavily, the sound echoing through the empty room.

"I hate this," He whispered. "I hate this so much."

Suddenly, there was a light tap on the door. Bakura turned around to see his fiancée in the doorway, her honey colored hair pulled back in a graceful bun. She was smiling, but her face faltered when she saw the tears and grimace that Bakura was wearing.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?" She asked sappily, walking over to lace her arms around his neck.

Bakura pushed her away. "Nothing of your concern."

This set Allenai off. She put her hands on her hips. "You can tell me."

"No I can't," Bakura snarled, stomping towards the door. However, Allenai got there first. She bolted the lock shut and turned to face her soon-to-be husband. Malice was evident in her eyes.

"Tell me, Bakura," She ordered.

Bakura glared at her. "You don't need to know."

"It's that damn prince, isn't it!" She shouted, her temper forgotten. "Why the hell do you keep dragging on about him?"

"Stay out of my business!" Bakura roared.

Allenai smirked, her brow creasing at Bakura's sudden outburst. "I was right, wasn't I?" She glided across the room, gently picking up the corset that he was supposed to wear. Her eyes traced the delicate red petals. "Well you can forget about him. My father's men found him last night, sneaking around the grounds." Her amusement was nothing in comparison to Bakura's shock. "By now, he's probably already been staked and burned."

Bakura slowly sank to his knees. He stared at his empty, sweaty hands. Ryou was dead. There was no doubt about that. He couldn't be strong enough to fight off Nolainian soldiers. Even the Encorés had trouble with them from time to time. A fresh wave of boiling tears rolled down the whinette's face. Ryou was gone, just like his mother. Killed by the very same people. He looked up at Allenai, his eyes completely blank. He simply didn't know what to do. Allenai thought he looked like a lost child. She smiled and brushed his head with her fingertips.

"Aw, come now," She cooed. "It's better this way, isn't it? One of the knights told me that he was going to come and call off the wedding."

This statement hit Bakura with the force of a meteor. "He…was going to stop us?"

"Yes," Allenai said, glad that she'd gotten through to him. "The knight said that he didn't want us to be together. That he'd wanted to be with you." She laughed, the sound high pitched and cruel. "Who'd have thought he was gay?"

"Ryou…he loved me too?" Bakura whispered in disbelief.

Allenai's face puffed up red. She punched him over the head. "NO! You're supposed to love me! Don't you ever think for a second that your father will allow this! We're getting married!"

Bakura got to his feet, his eyes glowing with hatred. He grabbed his fiancée's wrist. "No we're not."

"Oh yes you are!"

The door burst open, the lock shattering, and in walked his father. Harrun was wearing a scowl. He jerked Bakura's shoulder and spun him around. The whinette glared at him.

"I am not marrying this horrendous woman," Bakura spat.

Harrun gripped his collar. "Yes you are. You going to marry Allenai, damn it, or I'll have you beheaded!"

Bakura glared at him. "You wouldn't d – "

"I would so!" Harrun roared. "You think I'm below having you killed? After all the trouble you've caused for the entire Encorés clan? Ha! I'd have you dead sooner than I'd have the castle walls repaired!"

**Kage: What did we tell you?**

**Hoshi: That actually is the end of the story piece. And I will tell you it took longer to think of something to finish that last sentence than it took to write the entire rest of the story.**

**Kage: So please review, and keep these questions in mind!**

**1. Should this be in the story?**

**2. Do you like SPs? Or do you hate them?**

**3. Do you think Allenai is a bitch too?**

**Hoshi: WEEVIEW PEPOW! XD**


End file.
